Xenoblade Chronicles X: The Next Generation
by Jario5615
Summary: It's been 25 years since the Habitat unit of the White Whale crashed into the south of Primordia. Some humans had opted to transfer back into biological bodies, including Lin Lee Koo. Her eldest son prospers to be a BLADE, however, the registration age is upped, so the 16 year old boy plots to make a show for the bigwigs to reconsider. Slight spoilers to just about all the story.
1. Prologue

It had been 25 years since the White What had crash-landed on the mysterious planet, known as Mira to humans. Despite loosing their home of the last ten millennia, the human race survived strong their new home.

In those twenty five years, their new home, called New Los Angeles - a city based upon the original from Earth, had grown and thrived. It was not only home to humans, but to many Xenoforms. From the honourable Wrothians, to the squeaky Ma-non, all races lived among the city in relative peace.

Despite living there for the last quarter of the century, barely any mysteries of the planet had been solved. From those known by many that a planet similar to Earth, that was relatively close to Earth, had never appeared upon any deep-space scan; to those known by few: that the Human race and many other indigenous species of Earth had survived, despite the destruction of the core's database on impact landing on Mira. It was this that compelled the residents of New LA, to search for the answers to these unknowns.

And to those who knew of the problem, the most important answer to find was: **Why were they still alive?**

* * *

 **A/N - This section probably has the most spoilers in it, but it's necessary for some background knowledge, since this story is set in the future, relative to the original game story.**


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Generation

**A/N - This is the actual first chapter of the story. There are quite a few OCs in this chapter, and the story in general. However, most are children of characters from the game, or children of unnamed characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the 25 years since the Habitat unit of the White Whale was crashed into the south of Primordia. All life now living within the walls of NLA were thriving peacefully among each other, despite the difference in species.

For some humans, they still longed to be able to return to Earth, as their experiences on Mira were far from pleasant, especially those within the first years of landing on the planet. However, most had eventually come to terms with the fact that this strangely Earth-like planet was their home.

Ever since the Lifehold Core had been recovered, many had chosen to return to their human bodies, if not everyone. Their Mimesomes were still used, but only if they were to leave NLA, on a potentially dangerous assignment, or otherwise. When using them, they would be held in a type of stasis, which allowed them to control their Mim from within the safety of NLA (The technology used was similar to how Elma was kept within the Lifehold Core).

On a small corner of the Residential District, Lin Lee Koo was in her kitchen, making dinner for herself and her family. She had lived in said house after moving in with her husband, a fellow Outfitter at BLADE, but spent most of his time in the test hanger in the Industrial District, sometimes overworking himself and arriving home late, much to Lin's displeasure. They were happy together, although sometimes they argued far more often than they should have. Lin loved her life (mostly) on Mira, and she had lived on the planet longer than she had Earth. As she pondered over all this, she noticed her cooking was done. No sooner had she noticed this, she noticed that her close Nopon friend, Tatsu, had seemingly wandered in on a whim.

'Tatsu smell Linly cooking' the Nopon stated, his eyes wavering around the cooking food.

'Well, you're nose smelt right. Could you tell James and Abi that dinner is ready, Tatsu?'

'Of course, Linly' The walking potato then hobbled up the stairs and thus declared: 'Jammy! Abi! Linly has dinner!', as if it were a ceremonial event. He then hobbled down and sat at the table. He was followed shortly by the two children.

James and Abi were Lin's children, and in many ways they resembled her in both appearance and personality. James was 16, with dark blond hair that went down to his jaw, and was parted just above his right eye; his eyes where a crystalline blue. He wanted to be an outfitter in BLADE, like his parents, and had taken to engineering at a young age, and wanted to advance the technology on Mira using both human and xeno technology. He also studied history, or what little was left, and was fascinated by it. Despite this, he didn't get on with people that well, and more introverted than his mother. Abi on the other hand was very social, and wanted to help bring all life on Mira to peace, and considered about being a Mediator when she was old enough, although it was noted by BLADE executives that her abilities surpassed those of talented Mediators. She had long black hair that went down beyond her shoulders, and deep black eyes, much like her mother's. Despite being three years younger than her brother, they got on well, and argued much less than their parents did. Even though there was some tension, the family got on relatively well, and were in a better position than some other in NLA.

Lin then served up dinner. Neither Tatsu, James or Abigail could remember what type of chicken it was, but they ate it anyway - Lin's cooking was something on the lines of famous within BLADE, even now. For the most of it they ate in silence, with the exception of the noise Tatsu made whilst eating, which the other three didn't pay much attention to, since they were used to it.

Tired of the awkward silence between herself and her children, she tried to break the tension a little:

'So, how was your day at school?' She asked, directing it mostly at James.

'Normal, nothing out of the ordinary; what do you expect, it's school' he replied, without looking up from his plate, 'We've done our finals, so there isn't a lot left to do until next year now anyway.' Lin nodded, and then asked:

'Abi? How was your day?'

'Fine' the teenage girl replied. Lin then surrendered to her children's mute attitude, and continued eating her dinner.

* * *

After dinner, both children retired to their bedroom, which they usually did, since it was usually then when their father got home. James was sitting on his bed when the night's confrontation began. Pretty much every night for the last four months this had happened. They would argue at just about anything, even what colour the sky was, so it seemed to James that they argued for the sake of it. He used to try and listen to the shouting, but it had gotten so repetitive, he tried now to just ignore it.

James picked up his communicator (since there was no mobile phone network, all children were issued a basic communicator at the age of 12), and began writing a message:

'It's that time of night again. Want to meet at Deliverance park?',

and sent it on his communicator. More or less instantly he got a reply:

'Sure. My parents are out anyway. Meet me at the usual place'

He then walked out of his bedroom, leaving for the park...

...However, his leave was interrupted as he walked into the hallway.

'You're not going into that death-trap are you?' His younger sister asked, pointing down the stairs.

'Passing through; I'm going out' James replied.

'Lemme guess, to see your special someone?'

'She just a friend - my best friend. And why do you keep saying that?!'

'Say something enough it comes true?'

'Do you want to come or not?'

'Nah. Wouldn't want to spoil your special time together. Besides, I've got something to do with Tatsu. Right Tatsu?'

'Meh meh?' The Nopon asked, as he passed through.

'I leave this to you Tatsu, but she has some pretty strange ideas.'

'Meh meh meh?' He asked again, even more confused.

James then went down the stairs and through to the kitchen, where the front door was. He looked towards the lounge, where his parents were still arguing. He considered interrupting them to notify them that he was leaving, but he went against it, as it would be easier on his ears. He then left a not on the worktop, which stated:

'Went out to park. Be back by 10:00. James'. Without his parents even noticing, he went out the front door, and left for the park.


	3. Chapter 2 - Twilight Rendezvous

Chapter 2 - Twilight Rendezvous

Even though they were on a distant planet, the nights were still cool, as they had said to be on some places on Earth. James didn't know for himself, since he was born on Mira. He'd learnt about Earth in history class. Since a lot of Earth history was lost when the Lifehold crashed, history was comprised of a lot of the history of Earth life in general. James liked it, but it was somewhat boring, as it hadn't differed much on Mira.

James reached Deliverance Park quite quickly; it was a ten minute walk from his house. He headed over to his favourite bench, which for some reason was stained red, unlike the others in the park. His friend was already waiting there. He smiled when he saw her, and waved. She waved back. He walked over to the bench, and they had a short hug.

The two sat on the red bench in unison. James looked up at the sky, more specifically at the thousands of stars above them. Stargazing was best in anywhere but New LA, but here was better than no place at all. Besides, the residential district was the darkest out of all the districts at night.

'Do you ever wonder what's out there. Beyond Mira?' He replied

'Sometimes. But probably not as much as you' She replied

'What about Earth, Skye? Do you wonder what it was like' She laughed

'Do you know how many times you have asked me that question, James? And I've always said the same answer: I know what it was better than this planet, and this is the one that I live on! But that planet is gone now, and this is the home of Earth life. Besides, that planet was explored from pole to pole, this one isn't'

'Maybe we'll get to the moons some point. That would be a start'

'Maybe we will' She smiled at him. She had deep green eyes and chocolate hair, and was quite fair skinned. She and James had know each other for as long as they knew, and despite the teasing, were very close. They were almost like brother and sister, and the two were barely inseparable. 'So, what were your parents arguing about this time?'

'I wasn't listening' The two laughed at the ridiculous question, and laughed into the night.

* * *

The service lift whirred, as it descended from the Administrative District. It was the loudest thing to be heard for a distance. It was that time of night when the Administrative District was at its calmest; those doing day jobs were finished, and those on night had barely begun. The lift then stopped, as it had reached the Residential District.

Elma then stepped out of the lift. She breathed in the cold night air of Mira. She liked it - not freezing, but not warm either, it was very crisp in her opinion. She usually went on walks around at this time of night, it allowed her to cool off from the day, as well as police the are for any nuisances, but that was rare. Generally, the walks were relaxing.

Tonight in particular, she wanted it to be. Her day was pretty stressful compared to most: lots of mission, uncooperative people, and just stress in general. It was so stressful, that she did not have the time even to exit her Mim, thus she was walking around as Her white haired, olive skinned persona, not her true blue form.

Whatever the case, she was still her, and she was taking a longer walk, one through Deliverance Park. That was the longest route she could think of, that avoided the busiest of places. The breeze blowing through her hair was a relaxing feeling, as if all her problems were going with he wind.

It was partway through her walk, that she found two familiar faces sitting on a bench in the Park. They were two children, a boy and a girl, whom of which she knew well. They were both top of their class at school, and were very close friends. She remembered an event when they were little, where it had taken a dozen BLADEs to make them moved. The thought made her laugh. Even though they were top of the class, they had their fair share of mischief.

It reminded her of someone she knew, however she had not seen them for years...

She shook the the thought off. She then wandered over to them.

'What takes you two out here at this time of night?' She asked them, 'Do you parents know that your out here?'

'Ma'am? Not likely - there were deep in confrontation when I left, but I left them a note, if they bother to read it' James replied.

'And my parents are out on a mission Ma'am. It's unlikely they'll be back by dawn, and even if they are, they probably go for a drink anyway' Skye added.

'Noted. And you don't have to address me formally - it's not like were near BLADE officials. Mind if I join you?' James then gestured to the bench, and Elma sat down. She tried to look more relaxed, for the benefit of the young adults, and it did relax them slightly, from what she could see. 'What where you conversing about, if you don't mind me prying?'

Before James could go into a speech on their previous conversation, Skye interjected: 'We were - or rather he - was pondering on what Earth would have been like; Neither of us actually know, because we were both born on Mira'

'I see...' Elma contemplated, whilst James looked shunned, for being overridden by his friend, 'Well, if it is of any use, when I arrived on Earth (James and Skye both knew that Elma was a Xenoform), it wasn't exactly a pretty planet for the most part; there was lots of pollution, and lots of areas had become concrete jungles. But it was a pretty planet in a lot of areas. For views however, Earth gets overshadowed by Mira, by a long way'

James and Skye both nodded. James was about to reply to Elma's insight, however his suddenly become distracted.

By a sobbing girl. With footsteps. In the near vicinity.

Skye caught on pretty quick that her friend was distracted by something; she herself also heard the sobbing. The source of the sobbing was from a familiar, black haired teenage girl.

It was James' younger sister.

The two of them then shot up, and headed over to Abi; Elma hastily followed. The water works took hold of Abi so much that she stopped, and crumpled onto the ground - she must of been distraught. The group approached her fast. Elma then attempted to question the girl on her woes, as the other two seemed to be speechless at the scene.

'Abi? What's wrong? Who upset you?'

Instead of immediately replying, the girl looked up, her eyes infected with salty tears, and then began to cry some more. Elma was caught off guard, Abigail was so distraught, that she couldn't even speak. Elma then wrapped her arms around the girl. Abigail continued to cry, but she did it into Elma's body armour instead. Once Abi had let out an ocean from her eyes, she tried to answer:

'I-It was Mum a-and Dad. T-They were f-fighting, a-and I-I was going to g-get a snack, a-and...' Abi cried hard 'I got caught up in the argument!' She continued to cry.

Whilst Abi was crying, James could help but notice the Nopon lingering around nearby. James walk up to the Nopon.

'Tatsu, What happened?' He asked, beginning to interrogate the Nopon.

The Nopon seemed to ponder for some time, before finally coming out with an answer. 'Abi and Tatsu were hungry, so Abi went to get Abi and Tatsu snack. But Abi not return, so Tatsu went to go get snack, and Abi was running out of door! Tatsu follow Abi, since she should have snack'

'Never stop thinking about food, do you Tatsu?' Skye remarked

'Meh?'

* * *

Abi had now calmed down, and her eyes seemed to stop producing oceans. Tatsu had since slumped, as he wasn't going to get his snack, and kept complaining that he was starving; no one appeared to notice his moans, somewhat deliberately. The group, so thus Elma, had decided that it would be smart to head back to the residence of which the fiasco originated, and attempt to reason with the confrontational couple. Despite good intentions, James seemed no point to reason with either of them.

'I still think this is pointless; neither of my parents will be able to reason until the morning' James persisted

'Don't be so sure,' Elma dismissed 'I'm sure that your mum will have some reasoning to her, despite how much she is fuming.'

* * *

Lin Lee Koo was pissed. Very pissed.

Her good-for-nothing husband had yet again declared it would be a mistake for her to resume her work as an outfitter, since she hadn't been in the job for a good decade. But what the hell did he know? He wasn't the youngest outfitter, no BLADE, to ever serve NLA. Nor was he the one who (near enough) single-handedly designed the flight module for Skells. She was the prodigy. She was the genius.

Yet, her 'husband' had refused to let her even go near the hangar, let alone any form of mechanics. Even with the recent program of having people control Mims, for a safety precaution when handling potentially dangerous task, he still wouldn't let her.

He was a paranoid, heartless son of a bitch!

Their last argument hadn't been much different to any within the last months. She would tell her husband that she was considering going back to work, and he would blow his top. No matter how many arguments she would give, he would point blank refuse them, and say it shouldn't been her 'role' to do such things. She was to look after her children, and not abandon them for an obsessive line of work.

I'm On this occasion however, she had stormed out, and was now in a strop on her front lawn, sitting on a decorative stone, contemplating her thoughts.

Whilst contemplating, she thought she heard some people approaching in her direction. She instinctively hid behind behind a nearby bush, as if she was in the field again.

'I so miss the field' She muttered to herself.

As they approached, Lin grew slightly tense, and felt somewhat stupid. She was an adult, there was no need to hid as if she had done something wrong. So she moved out from behind the bushes, asserting herself.

And then wished she hadn't.

The nearby party were people she all to recognised. Her son and his best friend, Tatsu - her Nopon companion, her daughter, and her S.O, Elma.

She did not look entirely happy when she saw Lin.

'Lin?' Elma asked in her stern, somewhat condescending voice, 'What takes you out here at this time of night?'

'Uh, I could ask you the same question' Lin sheepishly replied 'Having fun kids?'. Both James and Abigail gave their mother a glare, to which she seemed to back down.

'I looked after your children, not that they needed looking after - they're fully capable of keeping their wits about them. However, I was surprised to see Abi producing full blown oceans from her eyes! No doubt you know the reason why that is?!'

Lin surrendered. She had vaguely remembered her daughter storming out, but she was so deep in argument, she had barely remembered it.

She was a bad mother.

Lin collapsed onto the floor, almost bursting into tears. She was so steeped in feud with her husband, that she had practically forgotten about her children. She was beyond ashamed with herself.

However, she then felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Lin, it's okay to feel regretful - it shows you know the consequences of your actions. James had liberalised me to the details of your 'feud' with your husband, and I think, no, I **order** you to get back into the hangar.'

'But I-'

' **That's an order, Lin!** '

Lin gave in. Her superior was ordering her to do what she wanted to do, yet she contested it, for the sake of that it would make things worse around her husband, who would probably give her hell for brining one of the most well-known and respected BLADE officials into it.

'If you're worrying about what you'll do about you kids, I've got it covered. I'm more than happy to watch over them, and Tatsu. (Tatsu began murmuring that he was no littlepon, and would not need watching) And about you're husband... I'm sure I can bring him round.'

'Elma. I-I don't know what to say... Thank you.'

'How about you open the door, so we can show Clint who's _really_ in charge!' The two women grinned at each other, as Lin scrambled for her keys.

'Well, that's a surprise.' Skye thought aloud.

'What is?' Elma asked her.

'Oh, my parents messaged me saying that they probably won't be back 'till noon tomorrow. At least, that's what I think it says.' Skye then showed Elma her communicator, to which she saw a message with more spelling errors than she had ever seen.

'Why don't you stay over for the night, Skye?' Lin asked, finally unlocking the door

'Yeah, I'm sure James would _love_ it if you slept in his room' Abigail added, with a devilish smirk on her face. James went bright red, and gave his sister the most menacing glare he could. The group laughed, and Skye put up a hand to Abigail, to which she high-fived it.

Both Lin and Elma braced themselves, as they walked into the Koo residence.


	4. Chapter 3 - Sleepless Starlight

Chapter 3 - Sleepless Starlight

James still couldn't sleep. He had been awake on and off since about 2:00, so he had only slept about three hours total. Himself, Skye and Abi had darted upstairs to bed, when they had entered the house. There was shouting, but ultimately Elma kept the confrontation under control.

Thankfully, James hadn't heard the whole argument, since he had dozed off. Since Elma had given it as an order to Lin to get back to work, his father, ultimately could not refute it - it was that that probably allowed him to sleep for a little while.

However, he was now awake, no longer dozy like he was in the early hours of the morning. It was now 3:50, and he could barely sleep a wink. He looked around the room, bored. His gaze then lead to his roommate, Skye. Since she rolled around slightly, her hair was was messier than she would have ever wanted it. However, her sleep was very peaceful, more so than him.

James then pulled the curtain slightly, to look outside at the city. Despite the residential district being fairly tranquil, the rest of NLA was still in full bloom. The industrial district was humming with its usual production, and nighttime testing; the commercial district was quieter than day, but was still bustling slightly from nocturnal shoppers; the administrative district was always bustling, and tonight was no different - with BLADE tower lighting up the city with its beacon.

However, the best sight was the sky. Not only were the multiple moons shinning over the land, but the sky itself was glowing. There was an aurora in the sky, beaming all colours of the rainbow. It was a sight to see, and it never got old.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' Skye asked James, suddenly appearing next to him. It startled him, to which he nearly fell sideways, but Skye caught him with her arm. The two giggled quietly.

'Did I wake you?' James asked her, whispering.

'Nah, I was already awake. Besides, why would I miss this', she gestured towards the window.

'Yeah, I know what you mean... It is beautiful, isn't it?'

'Brilliantly. I would love to be up there, flying among it...' Skye then rested her head on James' left shoulder. The action caught him off guard, again, but Skye's smiling face calmed him. They were like that for a while, just letting their eyes and mind wander into the aurora, moons, and onto the stars.

'I just realised, a week from now, we'll be able to sign up for BLADE, well the preliminary testing anyway. That means we will be able to fly across Mira!'

'When we get a Skell license?'

'When we get a Skell license.'

* * *

'Oh, I am SO framing this! This is the Ultimate dirt!'

James awoke. So did Skye. The two were awoken by a dreadful cackle of laughter, coming from the adjoining bedroom, across the hallway. Neither of them remembered when they had fallen asleep, however it was obvious that they had fallen asleep at some-point during the early hours of the morning. Also, they had managed to fall asleep so that Skye was curled into James' body, and James had his arm around her. Even now, they were bright red. Skye's Chocolate hair had become messy throughout the night, but her arms were numb from sleeping. However, James managed to somehow read her thoughts, and brushed the hair out of her face. She blushed slightly on top of her already rosy skin from awaking in the arms of her best friend. Even though she knew that Abi would eventually give her and James bedlam for sleeping together, despite accidentally, a part of her just wanted to stay there, as James' heightened pulse, made him really warm, and cosy...

However, their lay-in was interrupted by a walking potato:

'Jamy, Skye, Linly has made breakfast!' Tatsu declared, leaning into the room, and then hastily running down the stairs. It was an convenient excuse to get up, without any awkward talk as to why they had ended up how they were. When they went down the stairs into the kitchen-diner, Lin had already prepared breakfast.

As usual for Lin's cooking, it was amazing. Lin had cooked a Full English Fry-Up, with a Miran twist; instead of using pig meat with chicken eggs, it was suid meat and evello eggs. Even with the alien ingredients, it still tasted brilliant - each bite was heaven for the senses. However, neither James or Skye even knew what the original tasted like!

What was troubling, was that Abi was still yet to appear. Elma (whom had stayed the night, however she didn't sleep as she was in her Mim), Lin, James and Skye had almost finished their breakfast, with Tatsu partway through his third serving, she was still laughing in her room. She graced them with her appearance shortly after they had pretty much finished. However, she was already out of her pyjamas, and looked as if she was ready to go out, which she was. Poking at the remains of the meal, Abi took a couple of morsels out of the serving, and dumped the rest in front of Tatsu, who immediately began his fourth, and hopefully last, serving. By now, it was nearly 9:30, and Abi was ready to go out.

'Mum, can I go out to meet some friends in Unity Park?' She asked. Lin pondered for a short time, but after what her daughter went through last night, she owed her this.

'Sure, but be careful!' She replied

'Thanks mum, I will!' When she left, Elma turned to Lin.

'So, Lin, since you're now going back the hangar soon, I'm guessing you want to familiarise yourself today?' Lin's face lit into a happy, but somewhat devilish, grin.

'Heh, you bet! I can't wait to get back into the ol' hangar. I have a bunch of ideas for developing new tech! I'm going to go get up, and get there ASAP!' Lin bounced upstairs; Tatsu had just finished his breakfast, all 4 servings of it. Elma turned to the two teens left at the table.

'So? What do you usually do on a Sunday?' She asked, creating idle conversation with the two.

'Uhh,' James replied on the spot 'Not much? It is a Sunday after all. However, I was going to start looking into what missions would be available as BLADE training, since we can technically sign up within the next couple weeks or so.'

'Oh? I didn't realise that it was so soon.'

Then, Elma's communicator went off. She answered it.

'Elma, ya busy? We need ya over at HQ, pronto.' The gruff voice of Vandham asked.

'Could I ask as to why, commander?'

'Let's just say, it's important.' Elma paused for a moment, the replied

'Is it too important to bring two young people that I trust, whom are in my care at this point, along?' Vandham murmured for a short while.

'I suppose it won't hurt, heck this concerns the younger generation anyway. See ya in an hour, Elma.' Elma then addressed the two young adults:

'Look's like I just found something. You ready?' She asked them.

'Yes ma'am!' They replied, in sync.

* * *

It had been quite a long time since either James or Skye had set foot in the administrative district, but since it was designated for BLADEs, this made sense. The service lift adjoining the residential and administrative districts was situated on the south-west corner of the admin district, and there was not much there. However, a short walk away was the BLADE tower itself, by far the only building in NLA which could be described as a skyscraper. To most, the lit upper floors acted like a beacon to those in the nearby area, as the iconic point of the city.

And it was bustling with BLADEs. Some going to and from missions, some reporting back to HQ to hand in important Intel, some retiring to the barracks, and some browsing either Armoury Alley or Mission Control. It would be unusual if it wasn't busy, with the only exception being when the Lifehold core was being recovered.

Elma led the two to the front of the tower, to which they found the BLADE commander waiting outside, arms crossed, like usual. Elma approached the former chief engineer of the White Whale.

'Commander.' Elma greeted.

'Elma... and aren't you Lin's kid?' He asked James.

'Yes sir!' James replied obediently, saluting his future commanding officer.

'...and you're... You're the kid of two of Team Mayfrick, aren't ya?' Vandham turned his attention to Skye, seeming quite inquisitive.

'Um... yessir...' Skye timdly replied, tilting her head towards the ground. Seeing that Skye was growing somewhat reclusive at the mention of her parent's team, Elma quickly brought the conversation back to work.

'Commander, you said there was something important that you needed from me?'

'Oh yeah... Well, there's this meeting about the future of BLADE, so since your a big figure in BLADE 'n' all, it would be good if you came along. Plus with these young'ns here, they'll have a perspective none of of have had - they were born of Mira'.

Elma acknowledged this, and then nodded. 'Okay, lead the the way, Commander.' The three were then led into the heart of BLADE, the BLADE tower.


End file.
